You're My Light: The fic.....
by Samurainoble
Summary: Yeah, yeah, here's the fic to go with the song. The song will come later, trust me. Anywas, ahem....TK has just decided to go visit home, but he falls into sleep and gets a glimpse of what will happen when hope is gone. Chapter 3 up. Enjoy.
1. Memories

You're my Light.  
By: §amurainoble  
  
Disclaimer:All I own is the plot and the song in the story.  
  
Author Note:ETBU is real and I don't know about the University of Japan. I had to come  
up with something though. Enjoy my little story. I know I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Chapter 1:Memories  
  
  
It's hard to figure out your destiny, isn't it? The world has so much to offer, and you  
usually get the trash that the crowds leave behind. You're always told how much  
potential you have, and yet when you want to use it, no one gives you a chance. At first,  
when I entered ETBU(East Texas Baptist University)'s doors, I was excited.  
  
I was in college! ETBU had given me a full scholarship, and it had a great sports  
program. Plus, my youth minister said it was a great christian college. I had come to the  
Lord when I was 11, and the youth minister was like a brother to me then and now. My  
name is Takeru Takaishi, but everyone calls me TK.  
  
Except for Davis. He never could get my name right. I think it had something to do with  
Kari. He always called me TM, or TA. Once TP, and he even made my hat pointy to  
make it more sensible. I miss those guys now.  
  
Kari had gotten a scholarship to the University of Japan for her brains. Davis had  
decided to go their too, for obvious reasons. Man, that guy never knew when to quit. He  
was always bugging Kari, flirting, if you can call it that. Davis and I could have been  
great friends if Kari weren't around, but I couldn't bare it if she weren't.  
  
I admit it, I liked her. I had had a thing for her since I was 8, but back then I thought it  
was just cooties, the invisible plague that haunts you until you're 10, or older. We had  
first met when we had found out she was the eighth child.  
  
Whoops, I never mentioned what that meant. You see, when I was 8, I had went to a  
camp in the summer, with my older brother Matt. It was the first day, and of all the  
bizarre things to happen in the blazing hot sumer, it snows! Yeah, it snowed, and it was  
so cool! I had went out to play in it, and then this bright light thingy had come out of no  
where, and I caught it. It was what we now call a digivice.   
  
  
After that, me, Matt, Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, and Mimi had got sucked into the digital world.   
After that we had a whole ton of adventures, from defeating Devimon, to when  
Myotismon went to the real world. It took a while but we tracked down the eighth  
digidestined child, and it was Kari.  
  
We defeated Venommyotismon, and went back to the digital world. We got along just  
fine, except she was taller then me, which didn't help my "cooties" problem. We'd  
always play tag, and she'd always tackle me down. Once she played keep away with my  
hat. But of course, I stole her whistle and our little tag game would continue.  
  
When the digital world was saved, we returned to the real world, and went back to our  
families. My mom and I had to move, and the day before we moved Kari and I were  
really sad we wouldn't be around eachother anymore. Oh sure, I would get to visit my  
dad every once in a while, but it wasn't the same. I was used to her coming over and  
we'd watch TV or something together. We were friends for cryin' sakes, and friends are  
supposed to be together.  
  
But how close?  
  
I found out my feelings for her when I was 10, and on a visit to my dad's. I had went to  
see Kari just to catch up with her. Tai teased us saying we would elope or something like  
that. And Kari said to him she wouldn't do that. But I thought about it. I realized I  
liked, no loved Kari. but I just decided to say I wouldn't do it either.  
  
Well, a year later, I began going to a church and decided to let Jesus into my life. Then  
my mom and I moved back to Odaiba, I went to school the first day, and bam, there she  
was in my class. My heart leaped for joy, and the teacher let me sit by her too. Course,  
that's the same day I met Davis, who really didn't take too much of a liking to me.  
  
Well, later in the day, at the computer lab, something strange beyond belief happened.   
Davis got a digivice. And so did Cody and Yolei, my friends from the apartment  
building I lived in. Our journeys began.  
  
Our adventures were memorable. From armor digivolving for the first time, to DNA  
digivolving with Cody, I don't really regret any of the things we did then. We even got to  
go on a tour of the world. I went to France with Tai to see my Grandpa, and to send  
some digimon back where they belong.  
  
I even met Catherine, a really cute French digidestined. Of course, Tai and I gave her a  
little Christmas present before we left, just to be nice of course. But really our times  
together were great. It was a sad day when Matt, Tai, Sora, and Izzy went off to college.   
Matt visited us with his new girlfriend, Mia, and Tai and Sora got it together.  
  
I was amused by their sudden realization. It was just weird. Yolei then had to go off to  
college as well. I think she chose the University of California just so she'll meet some  
surfer guys.   
  
Then it was our turn. Davis, Kari, and I were pretty much you're typical style of seniors.   
Kari the smart one, Davis the weird one you couldn't help but laugh at sometimes for his  
weird behavior. But he was great at soccer. I guess that soccer scholarship from the  
University of Japan was a good thing. Me, I was just one of the normal people. I had my  
own style, I was kinda lazy, a bit of a slob, you know, the typical guy. I wasn't quite  
dumb, yet not quite smart. I made straight B's and a few occasional A's. I was happy  
with with my grades.  
  
Graduation was one of the happiest days of my life. My mom was filming the whole  
ceremony. Matt had come down from college to watch. Tai and Sora were both there  
too, and so were Kari's parents, My dad, Yolei, Cody, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe were there as  
well. We got our diplomas, and did our victory dance. That summer was the greatest  
ever, yet kind of the worst.  
  
We, the digidestined kids, all went to the beach once. I got out my Super Soaker and  
began having a water fight with Tai, Matt, and Davis. I then accidentally soaked Kari.   
She had a look on her face I had never seen before. It was funny though. Except  
laughing was the biggest mistake I could have made.   
  
And I made it.   
  
She stormed over in my direction, picked me up, carried me over to the water, and threw  
me in. I didn't know she had that kinda strength. Only, she didn't count on me pulling  
her in after me, thus getting her even more soaked. She then splashed me. I splashed her  
back. We had a little splash war going now. Cody then came in to try to break it up. But  
we got him with a double soaking. Everyone joined in.   
  
Well, then the bad part of the summer came. I had my stuff packed, and I was at the  
airport, ready to board the plane to Houston, Texas, ready to attend ETBU. Everyone  
was there to send me off.   
  
Cody shook my hand, gave me a hug, and told me to make sure to visit. Davis just shook  
my hand, but I knew I'd miss him. Mimi hugged me and told me to not break to many  
girl's hearts, Tai gave me a firm handshake. I knew he would have hugged me if it  
weren't for his tough guy composure. Sora hugged me as well. Matt wasn't there. My  
mom was crying, and I said to her "Mom, I'll be fine, I'll come to visit you guys, don't  
worry."   
  
"Make sure to call once you get there." She said.   
  
"Yes mom." I replied.   
  
I then came to Kari. She gave me a tearful look, and I just smiled down at her. I then  
hugged her tight, trying to show how much I would miss her. She then said to me "You  
better behave up there, TK."   
  
"Scouts Honor."   
  
"I'm gonna miss you."   
  
"Hey, I'm only gonna be half way around the world. But I'll miss you too. And you guys  
as well."   
  
"First call for Flight to Houston, Texas." Came the first call.   
  
"Well, here I go. Bye guys."   
  
We all went into a group hug, and I boarded the plane. Before I did though, I got one last  
glance at Kari.  
  
She was crying.  
  
I didn't like having her cry, but I had to go. So I just waved back and boarded.  
  
I arrived, and began getting acquainted with the locals. I enjoyed college. It wasnt as  
hard as I thought it would be at first. The few monthes anyways. I began to feel a little  
homesick. Here is where my story starts. I was just walking out of History class. Who  
would've known Dr. Pepper was really named after a doctor? That was just a little tid bit  
a professor gave us before we left because he and everyone else were dying practically in  
this heat. Man nothing could've prepared me for this extreme Texas weather.  
  
I had on a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt, with my blue baseball cap on  
backwards. If it weren't for my now grown goatee, I'd looked like a giant kid. It wasn't  
realy a goatee, more of a beard. I was told I looked pretty cool like this, so I kept it.   
Well, it was the ned of the day, and I had enough work to do that I'd need a coffee cup  
the size of a ball park to finish it. I passed a friend of mine I had been greeted by my first  
day. Jace. He was a cool guy, and kinda silly. He came over to me and said "Hey, T,  
wussup?"   
  
"Not much, J." We called eachother by our first letter since it was easier, and it sounded  
cool.   
  
"It's almost spring break, got any plans?"   
  
"I was thinkin' about goin to visit home."   
  
"You mean Tokyo?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well, I was hopin' you could come with me to go to visit a friend of mine. He's a youth  
minister at a small church and they're having a DiscipleNow. I was hopin you could help  
with the music. Sure you can't come?"   
  
"I have to visit my mom or else she'll disown me. But I could drop by to say hi. Maybe  
strum ya' a tune or two."   
  
"Really? That'd be great. Sorry to drop the idea on ya' so soon."   
  
"It's alright. So when is it?"   
  
"Around the weekend after next."   
  
"Great, you could take me there, since I don't know the way."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could do that. Well, I got a date tonight. See ya'."  
  
"See ya'."  
  
I began down the hall, got into the elevator and it took me down to the parking lot. I got  
into my car and drove off. As I drove, I began thinking of home. I began missing the  
sound of mom's endless typing, of Davis's annoying whine, of Matt's guitar whenever he  
came to visit. I sighed. Maybe I should get home and stay there a while. To, well, see if  
everything was okay. Then I remembered Jace's last comment.   
  
I got a date tonight.  
  
I repeated it in my mind, over and over, now realizing, I was lonely here. Not friend  
lonely. I had plenty of friends. No, I was lonely as in I wanted companionship. I knew  
I'd experience these feelings soon, just I didn't know when. I then thought of Kari. Man,  
I'd be happy just to see her right now. I admit it, I loved her. If I had gotten a clue she  
was interested in me as more then a friend, I wouldn't have come here. I dunno, maybe I  
missed a few of the hints. Heck, who knows, she could be madly in love with me, and I  
wouldn't know. The thought made me smile. Kari and me.   
  
Wait, proper english, Kari and I. Dang that english teacher. I guess that's the reason I  
got a B in that class.   
  
Kari....  
  
Man, I can't get her out of my head. I guess that's love. Right then, I made up my mind.   
I was going back to Tokyo.  
  
Well, did you like it, hate it? This the first chapter of what I hope to be many. Please R&R  
Thanx. §amurainoble 


	2. Hopeless

You're my Light: the fic....  
By: §amurainoble  
  
Disclaimer:All I own is the plot and the song in the story.  
  
Author Note:ETBU is real and I don't know about the University of Japan. I had to come  
up with something though. Enjoy my little story. I know I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Chapter 2: Hopeless.  
  
Well, I made up my mind. As soon as I was done at the DiscipleNow Jace invited me to,  
I was headed for Tokyo. Anyways, I made it home, and was greeted by that odor all guy  
apartments have. It's a mix of cornchips, and a variety of other things. Not good if  
you're a neat freak. We bachelors fear hygiene. And, plus, what's the point of cleaning  
if it's just gonna waste precious minutes and the place gets dirty. I'm glad I have my own  
apartment though. I have a feeling of independence, of dignity.   
  
Now I just wish I had my mom to help me do my laundry.   
  
I'm a 20 year old who can't do laundry right. My shirt had slight hints of blue in it from  
my jeans that I accidentally put into the whites. The first thing I learned from living on  
my own was do whites and darks seperately.   
  
And never grocery shop when hungry. I did that once and I now have a jar of pickled  
pig's feet. Yech. I must have been hungry if I got that. But I have to admit, they're  
pretty good for supporting TV antenna. Even if it does look kind of repulsive, and  
freaky. Plus, their really good for pranks. I stuck two at the base of a safe, hooves  
pointed out, and it looked like a safe had hit Porky Pig. Sorta like cartoons. I got a good  
laugh out of it when a few people saw it.   
  
Anyways, I slumped down in my recliner I had gotten with the place and decided to rest.   
But that homework kept yelling at me silently to get it done. I hate weekends now. I  
used to love them, but now they're all work and I don't get to do anything fun. Well, I  
just shunned the homework, and went to go catch up on my sleep I had missed studying  
for all those tests. One eye closed, and the other followed. I then fell into the relaxing  
hold of sleep.  
  
You know those dreams that show you a glimpse of something soon to come? I had  
never believed in them, until now. I was dreaming I was in the middle of the street in  
Tokyo I had walked down many a time. I looked around and no one was there. This  
kind of thing didn't really freak me out, but the next thing did.   
  
I saw Ken walking towards me, with a blank look on his face. I began over to him, but  
he passed right through me. Then, I turned around to find he was gone... "Ken!" I  
yelled. My voice echoed through the ghostly silence. It was getting cold. How can you  
feel in a dream? I pushed it out of my mind and began walking to where Ken came from.   
Everything seemed not to unusual, if you count no one being around usual, of course. I  
saw the school, and ran towards it, hoping to see someone I recognized. A teacher  
maybe, the principal, a student. But I should've known no one would be around because  
the streets weren't full. So the schoool couldn't be. I opened the gate, ran to the door,  
and opened it. The halls were gray, and looked like no one had been there in a while. I  
walked down through the hall, almost driven to do so. I looked into my old classroom.   
  
Nothing.   
  
I started over to the computer lab. Maybe someone was there. Maybe. I opened the  
door, but to my surprise, the digital gate was open. I got out my D-3. i carry the thing  
around with me everywhere as a sort of good luck charm. I put it to the screen and went  
in. I was transported to near where Mummymon and Arukinimon were usually hanging  
around. I didn't see any digimon. This was begining to freak me out now. No digimon,  
no humans, what's going on? I heard something. It sounded like a faint "HELP!".   
  
I sprinted in the direction I had heard the sound come from, and before I had lost my  
wind, I got hit by a flying object. Funny, but it hurt when I fell. i thought dreams  
couldn't hurt you. Boy was i wrong. I looked at the object I was hit by. It was battered  
and bruised up and about the size of a baseball. It had two little slits that looked like  
closed eyes. I didn't believe it, Poyomon! I picked it up and said to it "Hey, wake up,  
it's me." It opened it's eyes, which weren't as bright as they used to be. It then said   
"T...K?"   
  
"Uh huh, are you alright?"   
  
"....You've....changed.."   
  
"Shh, tell me what happened to you."  
  
"You left, and....everything began...to get darker....."  
  
"Yeah, yeah go on."  
  
"A big...black angel came....and....said 'Hope is gone, now everything shall fall.'"  
  
"But Kari was here, and she has the Crest of Light."  
  
"It...didn't matter...She was defeated....Light can not always shine, TK....Hope is what  
keeps it a fire....."  
  
"What?" My world shattered to hear that. Kari...defeated?! I shouldn't have allowed it.  
  
"TK, you're power...is....partially what helps the light."  
  
"But, I was only gone in the real world, how could it affect the digital world?"  
  
"You weren't with...the others....they needed you...you were they're only hope....."  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"At the lair...."  
  
"What lair, where is it?! Poyomon!"  
  
"TK...I can't.....hold on..much longer...."  
  
"No, Poyomon!"  
  
"Go....save....them, TK....."  
  
Poyomon then turned into particles and was blown away. I fell to my knees, and cried. I  
cried tears of mourning for Poyomon, and tears of anger for my stupidity. I then began  
running to where I felt the darkness. I passed so many things. I passed the memorial  
Mimi had made to all the digimon that had died. I passed the first place I had been in the  
digital world. I passed everything.   
  
It was strange, but I didn't feel tired. I wasn't losing energy. I spoke too soon. My right  
foot hit a root, and I fell. I hit the ground hard, and I think I felt some blood trickle from  
my forehead. Then, a black fog came around me and it all settled into one big figure,  
who stood before me.   
  
He was taller then most people I had seen, and he had 5 sets of black wings. He also  
wore a black robe much like Gennai's. He carried a scythe, long enough for three  
people. And the blade was dripping with blood. He stared down atr me. His eyes, I  
don't know, but they sent a chill down my spine when I looekd at them. They were ice  
blue. Cold enough to freeze Hell. He then began laughing at me. His laughter, it  
brought back memories of all the pain....all the suffering I had seen.   
  
"You're too late, angel of hope....."  
  
I looked up. I had heard the scariest voice knwon to man. It was scarier then his eyes,  
scarier then his scythe. It sounded like....no...it couldn't be. He's not supposed to be  
here!!! It was... He pulled back his robe, and his firey red hair flew out. He was....  
  
Satan.   
  
I began to get up, but he pushed me down with the but of his scythe. I could feel bones  
breaking.... Was this the end. But then, something hit him. It was bright, is all I could  
see. The black angel was gone now. I got up and started out to find the lair. After what  
felt like hours, I found it. The lair.... I started for it.   
  
I entered the broken door. The sight inside scared me. Millions of little black things  
swarming over bodies. Bodies I didn't recognize at first. But then I saw a familiar  
feather. Hawkmon!!! no, it was smaller, and the body was pink. It was Poromon. I tried  
to get to the bodies, but the black things wouldn't let me.   
  
The little things stung me continuously, but, they didn't hurt. I was happy about that. I  
got to a body, not Poromons, but a bigger one. It was human. I brushed away all the  
little things from it and I gasped. Yolei!! I shook her to get her to wake up. She opened  
her eyes in a squitn and groaned.   
  
"Yolei! What happened?! Where're the others?!" She couldn't do anything but groan. I  
then saw a door. I didn't want to leave them, so I didn't have a choice but to carry them.   
I had Poromon under my arm and Yolei swung over my shoulder. With the extra weight,  
I could do nothing but walk. I kicked down the door, and entered. I saw a bed, and lay  
Yolei on it, with Poromon on her lap. I saw the next door. I opened it, and inside was  
Cody, and Upamon. Upamon was beat up pretty bad, and the same went for Cody.   
"Cody?" I said. He opened his eyes barely.   
  
"Man, what the heck happened here?!"   
  
He then said in a whisper "TK....where are you....."   
  
"I'm right here. What is it?!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Huh?! Whaddaya mean who am I? I'm TK. Dontcha remember?"  
  
"You...can't be TK....He's gone....."  
  
"What? But I'm right here."  
  
"TK isn't here. He's in America."  
  
"I'm right here, Cody. Cody!"  
  
I took him by his shoulders, and shook him hard as I said this.   
  
"Quit it, you...imposter!"  
  
"I'm not an imposter! I'm TK!!! Do you have rocks n your ears or something.   
I_am_TK."  
  
"TK?"  
  
"That's right. Cody, what happened?"  
  
"When you left, a black cloud came over the digital world. It wasn't much to worry  
about at first. But then, it grew more powerful, and then formed into a black angel."  
  
"Yes, yes, what happened next?"  
  
"He yelled out 'Hope is gone, now everything shall fall' and he beagn wreaking havoc.   
One area by one, taken over by his darkness. Kair tried to stop it. But he said the light  
she possessed wasn't enough. He then defeated her. Angemon then came and  
digivolved. He fought in his ultimate form, but it wasn't enough. The black angel  
knocked him away too far away to even see. We lost all of our power, and now we're too  
weak to even move. Davis took Kari to safety somewhere here in the lair. I and Yolei  
couldn't keep up. We told him to go on ahead. Then you came in a few hours after he  
left."  
  
"Cody, I'm so sorry I left."  
  
"Don't apologize, just go find Davis and Kari."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just go. I've got Upamon. And you're able to walk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I stood up and was about to go, but there were two doors to decide between."It's the one  
at the right." Cody said.  
  
"Thanks." I replied.  
  
I went to the right door, opened it, and went inside. I closed the door behind me and  
when I turned around to begin off, I was over taken by the tiny black bugs from earlier.   
They pulled me down, stinging and biting all the way. I swore at the pain. The cloak of  
bugs on me was too thick fro me to just brush them off like I did earlier.   
  
I looked up from the attack the bugs had on me and saw a torch. I then leaped for the  
torch and began trying to burn the bugs off. It worked. The bugs fell at my feet. They  
resembled raisins almost. I looked around for anything else. Nothing. I sighed with  
relief and pressed on.  
  
I used the torch to light the way. I felt like I was in a giant maze. Well, this stinks. It  
stinks like a mug. I started down the hall. The smell was horrible. I could barely stand  
it. I turned a corner, and ran into trouble.  
  
I was stopped by an invisible force field. I couldn't really understand why they decided  
to put something here and not anywhere else. I got up from the blow, and then saw what  
they were guarding. It was Daivs, who was lying on the floor uncontious, and Kari  
.....laying what I hoped was not dead. They were teasing me. Kari was only so close, and  
I couldn't reach her....  
  
End of Chapter 2....What'll happen to TK now? Is his worst fear coming true? Will he  
ever get to Davis and Kari? What is going to happen to the digital world now that it is  
plagued with the darkness? Find out next time in Chapter 3... Please R&R... 


	3. 

You're my Light: the fic....  
By: §amurainoble  
  
Disclaimer:All I own is the plot and the song in the story.  
  
Author Note:ETBU is real and I don't know about the University of Japan. I had to come  
up with something though. Enjoy my little story. I know I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Chapter 3: Fault  
  
This was torturing me. The one I loved, I cared about more then life itself, dead, and out  
of my reach. I yelled out in anger and defeat.   
  
"Why do you persist? I told you, it was too late, angel of hope."  
  
The voice..... It was him... I turned around, and there he was, as I had predicted, Satan,  
just standing there. Anger took over me as I sprung at him like a cat at a mouse. But it  
was more like a cat taking on a dog. I was knocked away.   
  
"Foolish boy...." He said.   
  
"What'd you do to this place?!!! What'd you do to the humans, to the digimon..." I  
paused for a second. "What'd you do to Kari?!!!!!"  
  
"You mean you're little dove of light?" He snickered.   
  
"Well, you know how I'm going to the Firey lake, right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
He continued. "I figured it wouldn't be fair if I suffered alone. So, I decided to take over  
the digital world and have all of the digimon accompany me for the big barbeque...."   
  
"You freak!!!!"  
  
"But, your friends found out my plan and tried to stop me."   
  
He looked at Kari and continued yet again."She was one of the only good challenges to  
me. But, it was a mere twist of her heart, and a little torture that destroyed her. Just  
telling her continually that you weren't there was more then enough, but, I am partial to  
the suffering of others."  
  
"What?" Was I that important?  
  
"You know, if you were here, this all would've been prevented. Really, this is all you're  
fault..."  
  
"Shut up...."  
  
"Am I getting to you?"  
  
"Be quiet..."  
  
"Here comes the scared little boy..."  
  
"Stop it!!!"  
  
"How about no?"  
  
I fell to my knees as I began to realize, I could've prevented this.  
  
"Come on, let the tears come, you never stopped them when you were 8. That's all you  
are and ever will be, a cry baby. If you were braver, like your brother, you would've  
defeated me by now. But you're not.."  
  
I scrunched up into a ball, and tried to block out his words.  
  
"But think about it....why did you leave? Why did you go all the way to ETBU? Hmm?"  
  
The question struck me...  
  
"I have you're attention now, don't I? You left because you felt God pulling you there,  
didn't you? And now look where listening to God got you.....your friends are dead or  
dying, the digital world is in ruin, and Kari....precious, lovely, innocent Kari, suffered  
every night missing you, crying herself to sleep, and then ending up dying here in battle."  
  
"NO!!!!!" I yelled out finally as I came out of my ball and tried to stand, but ended up on  
my knees, trying to hold in my tears with both of my hands.  
  
"Yes!!! You're one true love died because of your faith......"  
  
"It's not true!!! God said.."  
  
"God said go to ETBU, away from your friends, and look what happened. They're dead.   
All DEAD!!!!"  
  
"It's my fault.... They're all dead....I let them die!!!"  
  
"Embrace the truth......."  
  
I was shaking now, shaking from fear.  
  
He came down to my side, and put one of his cold hands on my shoulder, and said "TK.   
The angel of hope, the one thing that could have stopped me besides Kari, the dove, the  
angel of light. My, my, this was easier then I thought. I was uncertain at first, after  
hearing about how you defeated Devimon at 8."   
  
He stopped for a moment but continued "Why, I thought you'd give me a run for my  
money. But boy was I wrong about you. The pillar of strength is nothing but a pillow  
that relies on nothing but the Lamb, who promised life, but let Kari die...."  
  
I then stood up, knocking him down.  
  
"The Lamb promised salvation to those who believed in him. He has a plan. The best  
plan ever imagined. Even if there's some struggle along the way, he promises blessings  
beyond belief."  
  
"Is this a blessing? The death of Kari?"  
  
I looked over to where Kari lay, dead.....Was he right?  
  
"No, but, Jesus had a reason for it."  
  
"And what was that? You're suffering?"  
  
"No, but one perk was me getting to do this."  
  
I punched him right in the nose. He stumbled back, holding his nose, trying to stop the  
bleeding.   
  
"Not bad, for a lucky shot. You should go to Vegas."  
  
"Here's my cash in!"  
  
I kicked him in the stomach and elbowed him down to the ground. He got up and dusted  
himself off.  
  
"That the best you've got?"  
  
"No, but I felt I should leave the pleasure of defeating you to Jesus when he comes  
back."  
  
"Then, I might as well practice for my fight with Him on you."   
  
He raised the scythe and I jumped out of the way of his deadly swing. I looked around  
for something to defend myself with, anything. But, he came at me again and I had to  
jump out of the way again. I hit a few rocks, and they gave me an idea. I grabbed a  
handful of pebbles and threw them at where he was about to step. I was successful. He  
stepped on them and slipped.  
  
"Cha ching!" I said as I took his scythe he had dropped and hit the force field with it.   
Just what I thought would happen. The scythe shattered. "NO!!!"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"It doesn't matter. You'll never break that seal. It's impenetrible."  
  
"I don't plan on breakin' it. I plan on getting rid of you."  
  
"How can you? Your digimon is dead."  
  
"Not quite." A voice said.   
  
Satan and I turned to look at where the voice came from. I smiled, and he just growled.   
It was Angemon!!!  
  
End of Chapter 3.....ahem now to do that narration thing. How did Angemon get here if  
Tokomon died? Will the good guys win? We'll find out in the next chapter, so stay  
tuned. Ddi I get you riveted? Awe well, please R&R. I feed on reviews. 


End file.
